1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for controlling traffic at an intersection and more specifically to a system for controlling traffic at an intersection including at least one distinct light for warning of an approaching emergency vehicle.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Roadway traffic is becoming a growing concern because the number of the vehicles operating on the road has been increasing and because the top speed of vehicle has increased. The concern is relevant in urban areas because the quantity of vehicles on the road often exceeds the originally-intended capacity of the system of roadways. The concern is relevant to outlying areas because intersections may be provide limited visibility. One particular aspect of the general concern lies in emergency vehicles. Specifically, when responding to an emergency, an emergency vehicle must often cross streets at high speed. The cross-traffic may also be moving at high speed. Emergency vehicles may also be exceeding local speed limits and passing other vehicles to complicate the issue. Although these maneuvers may be necessary to properly respond to the emergency, it creates hazardous conditions for other motorists and pedestrians.